The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 Jul 2017
00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: Why Pack? 00:18:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and you doing it 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: Why did you listen to em?! 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: It's ctrl plus refresh button. 00:18:25 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: it enlarges the screen 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: Wha 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: what does 00:18:25 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: the one u told me to do 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: Hold down the "ctrl" key, 00:18:25 CHAT South Ferry: then press refresh button 00:18:26 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 00:18:38 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:18:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Creating chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 00:19:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what are you trying to do Wolf 00:19:57 CHAT South Ferry: I am tryin' to help him refresh his cache. 00:20:01 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Do Crl, Alt Down Arrow 00:20:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh 00:20:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: just hit ctrl + w 00:20:33 CHAT South Ferry: ctrl, then hold down refresh 00:20:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: omfg 00:20:39 CHAT South Ferry: Neo wishes to troll, I have the right method. 00:20:42 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: F ING AAAAAA 00:20:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i just 00:20:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oof 00:20:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: a real moment there 00:20:54 CHAT South Ferry: First: 00:20:57 CHAT South Ferry: Ctrl. 00:20:59 CHAT South Ferry: Then, 00:21:00 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:01 CHAT South Ferry: Refresh, OR 00:21:03 CHAT South Ferry: ctrl + f5. 00:21:06 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, DOwntown Freezy. 00:21:08 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:19 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hello! 00:21:23 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Good friends! 00:21:24 CHAT DB511611: Did I miss sometjimg 00:21:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i tricked wolf 00:21:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: twice 00:21:40 CHAT South Ferry: Our Neo is TROLLING. 00:21:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i had him do alt + f4 00:21:41 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: do Ctrl, Alt Down Arrow 00:21:45 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and then had him do ctrl + w 00:21:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Alt f4 00:22:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Remember to delete System32 for your PC to run faster, though 00:22:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i already did that joke 00:22:40 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: hey Neop actually helped i have no lag now XD 00:23:03 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: thx 00:23:06 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: pm me mess 00:23:16 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: pls 00:23:22 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 00:23:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 00:23:28 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Test failed 00:23:49 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang it i needed a A+ in that test 00:24:50 JOIN FrancisHatesWikia has joined Team Demon Light. 00:25:14 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: thats the problem you did the opposite of F- you did get a A+ i just wanted to see your face XD 00:25:34 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: p!quiz 00:26:04 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Question: What document gained America's independence? 00:26:21 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Declaration of independence 00:26:31 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Wrong! The answer is: The Declaration of Independence! 00:26:36 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 00:26:41 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: ... 00:26:46 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I agreem 00:26:47 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: I also agree. 00:27:37 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: It's more of an inside joke then anything, but. 00:27:55 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: There is a bot on Discord named Pancake that does these quizzes. 00:28:10 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Q, who is the Person that killed the most people in the 1900's 00:28:17 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: i should ask what Culture 00:28:27 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: killed the most people in the 1900's 00:28:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: Bravie did you get my PM 00:28:53 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: negative 00:29:15 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Mess can you get to the other chat? 00:29:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: i can try 00:29:29 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: And if you are not dead on accurate on what the bot wants, you'll get it wrong. 00:31:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP, I have told you to stop pinging !mods unless it's something urgent happening. 00:31:51 CHAT South Ferry: I agree. 00:32:02 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Sorry :( 00:32:10 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: smh 00:32:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's fine. :) 00:32:46 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me shanks himself 00:33:06 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me dies 00:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TTWP. :/ 00:33:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No suicide jokes. 00:33:49 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: /me while dabbing he dabs 00:34:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ......you just love breaking rules. :/ 00:34:26 CHAT NeoBranwen711: no wolf 00:34:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its a rule 00:34:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you cant joke about suicide and shit 00:34:39 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: then we can compare then @ Korra 00:34:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: p!quiz CHAT Who never cites their sources? 00:34:58 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: so i can't joke about (wank) 00:35:00 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Cancer? 00:35:04 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: ? 00:35:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Wrong! The answer is: Hawkeye Bowman13 00:35:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is that how he wrote it 00:35:19 CHAT South Ferry: Jacob Murphy of Texas? 00:35:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: he did it stupid like PP! 00:35:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: where she was like 00:35:30 CHAT NeoBranwen711: PiratePrincess 7 00:35:51 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Never forget 00:35:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: look 00:36:06 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im probably gonna get a lot of shit for this 00:36:07 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: PP died in two minutes because fuck Neo. 00:36:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and at this point i dont care 00:36:07 CHAT NeoBranwen711: nono francisi 00:36:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: it was because 00:36:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:36:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: S T R A T E G Y! 00:36:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 39 messages logged. 00:36:22 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: MAD STRATEGY 00:36:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and i didnt even find out 00:36:43 CHAT NeoBranwen711: until like 00:36:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: 2 hours later 00:36:47 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: "We want different winners!" 00:36:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: because i was at a birthday party 00:37:04 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: >The game has had a different winner every year 00:37:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah but uh 00:37:16 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: brb 00:37:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: we dont want 00:37:19 CHAT NeoBranwen711: staff 00:37:31 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: >The STRATEGY group targeted people who had no chance of winning 00:37:32 CHAT NeoBranwen711: francis 00:37:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i have an idea 00:38:29 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Empty PM mang 00:42:33 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Korra pm doesn't work for me 00:42:34 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: it hasn't allowed me to answer 00:42:34 CHAT FrancisHatesWikia: Samesies 00:43:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 00:47:35 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: dead chat 00:48:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 00:48:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 5 messages logged. 00:48:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Laggy chat. 00:48:43 CHAT Chase McFly: IKR 00:48:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Test 00:48:56 CHAT The True Wolf Pack XXTES AdmiralXX: Test Failed 00:51:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: francis 00:51:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: skoipe 00:51:20 CHAT South Ferry: http://undertale-rp.wikia.com/wiki/User:South_Ferry a good song is on this page, Korra :) 00:51:22 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:52:14 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I'm home now from going with my family to catch a legendary in Pokemon Go (since legendaries are available now to catch) 00:53:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: SOUTH. 00:53:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did you link Humble on your page?! 00:55:32 CHAT South Ferry: Have a listen, it is nice to have in the background. 00:55:33 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, it is a simple instrumental. 00:56:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I. Will. Not. Listen. To. Humble. 00:56:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Humble is overrated 00:58:01 CHAT South Ferry: Indeed, DNA. is much better 00:58:13 CHAT South Ferry: However, HUMBLE. is very catchy, but DNA. is by far the better song. 01:01:33 CHAT DB511611: whoah 01:01:43 CHAT DB511611: haha its me crash, ur orange marsupial friend 01:02:13 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Spyro is better 01:02:29 CHAT DB511611: Didnt ask for your opinion 01:03:03 JOIN Amanda Heart 15713 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:09 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey 01:03:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: AMANDA. 01:03:17 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: KORRA 01:03:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me hugs. 01:03:24 CHAT Chase McFly: AMANDA 01:03:34 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: CHASE 01:03:34 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs Amanda as well. 01:03:41 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: /me hugs back 01:03:58 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:04:20 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: What I miss 01:04:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nothing much. 01:04:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Q. 01:04:42 CHAT DB511611: You missed literally everything 01:05:25 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:05:28 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 16 messages logged. 01:05:35 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Well that's just fantastic 01:07:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WB, Q. 01:07:23 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:18:24 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Addie, poor, poor Q. 01:18:26 CHAT Qstlijku: *Which 01:18:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT if anyone PMS me I am giving them my discord and telling them to talk to me there 01:18:57 CHAT Qstlijku: This is funny 01:19:11 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:15 CHAT XxSwettiKandii48 CHAT hey GURL CHAT 8:16 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT um I'm not a girl CHAT 8:16 CHAT XxSwettiKandii48 CHAT oh sarry CHAT i sey tht to evary1 CHAT 8:17 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT ok CHAT 8:18 CHAT XxSwettiKandii48 CHAT ok 01:19:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: TheKorraFanatic: CHAT What's your Discord? :P CHAT 8:17 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT ABoxNamedAnInklingNamedKimari#3466 BUT YOU KNEW THAT ALREADY IDIOT 01:19:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol, Q. 01:19:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Now they're saying they want to kill themselves 01:20:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 01:21:28 CHAT DB511611: woah 01:21:29 CHAT DB511611: Hi amansa 01:21:32 CHAT DB511611: Amandya 01:21:37 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:21:49 CHAT South Ferry: Ember hasn't been on recently, sad. 01:21:51 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hi 01:21:53 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra did you type log in the bot? :P 01:21:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:22:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:22:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Amanda, PM. 01:22:12 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: K 01:23:04 CHAT DB511611: "Amanda, PM" 01:23:04 CHAT DB511611: �� 01:23:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Huh? 01:23:54 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:23:55 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:24:19 JOIN Belle hugs forever has joined Team Demon Light. 01:24:26 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Belle 01:24:32 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 01:24:32 CHAT DB511611: oh hey its belle 01:24:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:24:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 01:24:59 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me hugs back 01:25:13 CHAT Belle hugs forever: I'm doing something dumb and risky 01:25:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Which is? 01:25:24 CHAT Belle hugs forever: I'm.on here while I'm with my dad 01:25:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: shit. 01:25:37 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Mmmhmm 01:26:06 CHAT Belle hugs forever: EEEK BYE 01:26:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye. (wave) 01:26:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Nice seeing ya! 01:26:49 CHAT Qstlijku: That user got permanently banned 01:27:08 CHAT DB511611: No they didn't 01:27:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They haven't been banned yet. 01:28:09 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:27 CHAT Swettiebachs CHAT hai littlemixeAREFLOPS CHAT fefth hermony es betta 01:28:14 CHAT Qstlijku: That might be their sock 01:28:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh shit. 01:28:32 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 01:28:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I lagged at CC. 01:28:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you see the ban now? 01:28:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Brick did it 01:28:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No wonder I didn't see that. 01:29:02 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:27 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:29:41 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Syde and MCR 01:29:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Syde and MCR. (wave) 01:30:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi 01:30:38 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Im sooo happy today owo 01:30:41 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome. 01:30:41 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:30:41 CHAT South Ferry: Why? 01:30:44 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:31:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I was just talking to someone who makes me happy 01:31:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: tbh i'm hurting alot over what Michael did 01:31:52 CHAT DB511611: Well I dropped my peanutbutter sandwich on the ground and am the most depressed 01:31:55 CHAT Mendes2: O/ 01:31:59 CHAT DB511611: I delcare myself the winner 01:32:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: The sock of that user messing with Syde is banned now. 01:32:37 CHAT Chase McFly: I'm back 01:32:44 CHAT DB511611: Hi, Back 01:32:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Swettiebachs Damn, someone was mad. 01:32:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look at the ban reasons. 01:33:02 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 01:33:16 CHAT Qstlijku: Yep 01:33:25 CHAT Chase McFly: What ddi I miss 01:33:50 CHAT Qstlijku: Pronably from mentioning suicide 01:33:52 CHAT Qstlijku: *Probably 01:33:58 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:34:00 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:34:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 3 joins, 0 leaves, and 29 messages logged. 01:35:15 CHAT DB511611: I made some shitposts today 01:35:19 CHAT DB511611: They were pretty good 01:35:37 CHAT DB511611: Hard days work 01:35:42 CHAT C.Syde65: Littlemixersunite3 is probably another one. 01:36:00 CHAT C.Syde65: They accused me of bothering them when I said nothing to them. 01:36:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ^ 01:36:58 CHAT Qstlijku: The Koolkid was another one 01:37:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Freekingamer: CHAT Quack 01:37:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ditto quacks too. 01:37:23 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 01:37:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ditto and FG are like South and Freezy. 01:37:37 CHAT C.Syde65: I hear quacking. 01:37:40 CHAT South Ferry: Ah. 01:37:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Little said they're 17 01:37:44 CHAT South Ferry: Whomst is FG? 01:37:47 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: @Korra or me and Brick 01:38:01 CHAT Qstlijku: omg 01:38:04 JOIN Addie Bradley has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:05 CHAT C.Syde65: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:The_duck_test 01:38:05 CHAT Qstlijku: there's two now 01:38:08 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Addie 01:38:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: 01:30, July 27, 2017 TheOneFootTallBrickWall (wall | contribs) banned Swettiebachs (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 01:30, November 27, 3016 (TROLLING) 01:38:24 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:26 CHAT NeoBranwen711: did he insult katy perry or something 01:38:35 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:38 CHAT Littlemixersunite2 CHAT a little mixer! CHAT 8:38 CHAT Littlemixersunite3 CHAT i dont know who the other one is 01:38:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Probably. XD. 01:39:06 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Little Mixers is what fans of Little Mix are called 01:39:08 CHAT C.Syde65: Belle! o/ 01:39:10 CHAT Messenger Deception: dang caps too someone was mad 01:39:11 CHAT South Ferry: hehehehehe 01:39:44 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 01:39:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: wow 01:39:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what an original name 01:39:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!!!!!! 01:39:44 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 01:39:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: almost as original as Jake Paulers 01:39:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Might be a sock of that other one 01:39:45 CHAT Qstlijku: They seem to know each other 01:39:46 CHAT Messenger Deception: someone pissed Brick off ouch that had to be bad 01:39:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im very confused 01:40:00 CHAT Qstlijku: Mess they said they wanted to kill themselves 01:40:06 CHAT Qstlijku: That's why 01:40:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Littlemixersunite2 CHAT i don't know who you are either CHAT 9:38 CHAT Littlemixersunite3 CHAT wait wha CHAT what* CHAT 9:38 CHAT Littlemixersunite2 CHAT you're a fake CHAT 9:38 CHAT Littlemixersunite3 CHAT what? 01:40:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this is happening 01:40:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and 01:40:10 CHAT South Ferry: .Ah, Jake Paul. 01:40:14 CHAT NeoBranwen711: nothings being done 01:40:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yo 01:40:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im jake paul 01:40:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i could buy a mall 01:40:38 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yo 01:40:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im nick cropton 01:40:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and my collar is poppin 01:40:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yo 01:40:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im hot girl 01:40:51 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 01:40:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you make me hurl and i am great 01:41:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yo im random popular guy apparently 01:41:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: hello 01:41:07 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: I don't like Jake Paul (it's especially worse because Jake Paul is from the same state I live in) 01:41:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: we are rapping in spanish 01:41:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and its really great to work with youtube 01:41:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and we're happy we can be with our families 01:41:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ONE OF THESE THINGS IS NOT LIKE THE OTHER 01:41:38 CHAT Qstlijku: Mr.Know it is on CC now 01:41:48 CHAT Qstlijku: He was doing massive doorspam a month or two back 01:42:05 CHAT Qstlijku: Got banned at least twice for it 01:42:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok 01:42:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: whats your point 01:44:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I remember that. 01:45:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: omg. 01:45:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mr.Know It spoke. 01:46:16 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yes 01:46:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: people typically do that on chatrooms 01:46:23 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its kind of the point 01:46:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: That was the first time ever. 01:47:07 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh really? 01:47:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Qvixie has been on all day not speaking 01:47:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 01:48:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: prove it 01:48:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Not necessary 01:49:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: Prove it. 01:51:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, damn. 01:51:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see that on both chat I join. 01:51:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 01:52:24 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:53:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Mr.Know it: CHAT Purdy500 remeber me? 01:53:18 CHAT Qstlijku: He said that earlier too 01:53:18 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 01:53:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 01:53:26 CHAT Messenger Deception: GO AWAY LAG LEAVE ME ALONE SOMEONE KILL LAG PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 01:53:32 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 10 messages logged. 01:53:53 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me kills lag 01:54:32 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:52 CHAT Mr.Know it CHAT Purdy500 remeber me? CHAT how'd the bud light go? CHAT 8:53 CHAT Purdy500 CHAT Yes CHAT *whistles CHAT 8:53 CHAT Mr.Know it CHAT yay 01:54:43 CHAT DB511611: Lag is a cool dude 01:54:47 CHAT DB511611: Hes just misunderstood 01:54:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:54:53 CHAT DB511611: Dont kill him 01:54:56 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Pass 01:55:25 CHAT DB511611: Lag doesn't deserve this 01:55:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:55:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:55:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:55:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 01:56:00 CHAT South Ferry: PASSED. 01:56:01 CHAT South Ferry: PASSED. 01:56:02 CHAT South Ferry: PASSED. 01:56:04 CHAT South Ferry: PASSED. 01:56:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: ttest 01:57:43 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES HARD. 01:58:05 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Boy, if you scream, I will ban you. :) 01:58:15 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 01:58:17 CHAT Qstlijku: lol 01:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 01:58:38 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:57 CHAT Mr.Know it CHAT XDXDXXXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDX CHAT 8:57 CHAT Firelord1 CHAT slow down on the xd's CHAT 8:58 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT I think the mods can handle this @firelors CHAT 8:58 CHAT Purdy500 CHAT He had to many bud lights 02:00:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q, 02:00:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra, 02:00:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: can you paste what Kitty said? 02:00:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lag didn't show what he said. 02:01:03 CHAT Qstlijku: 8:59 CHAT Kittynator CHAT User gets kicked, thinks they got banned. CHAT 8:59 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT I hate users like that @Kitty 02:01:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Purdy500: CHAT He had to many bud lights CHAT 8:58 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin: CHAT eh CHAT I hate users like that @Kitty CHAT Once someone socked... CHAT over a kick 02:01:31 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:02:26 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:02:27 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:09:13 CHAT Qstlijku: I left and didn't get one 02:09:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah, shit. 02:09:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I need to refresh again then. 02:09:44 CHAT Qstlijku: Now I got it 02:09:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Okay. 02:10:44 CHAT Qstlijku: I votdd 02:10:46 CHAT Qstlijku: *voted 02:11:35 CHAT South Ferry: What is the vote for............?! 02:11:40 CHAT Qstlijku: Now Mr.Know it started joining and leaving 02:11:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Neo being a mod 02:13:08 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I'm gonna die! 02:13:21 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: My 3% also I'm also doing this 02:13:22 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 02:13:22 CHAT DB511611: Figuratively or literally 02:13:25 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: https://www.quotev.com/MissStarPop/activity/430893272 CHAT http://gifimgs.com/res/0217/58b59fd290cef212838246.gif CHAT http://gifimgs.com/res/0217/58b5a8b933a28557794224.gif 02:13:34 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Like it quick im gonna die 3% 02:13:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Why Manda? 02:13:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh 02:13:52 CHAT Chase McFly: Ok 02:14:32 CHAT DB511611: What? 02:14:35 CHAT DB511611: Like what? 02:14:43 CHAT DB511611: I dont even know what you are talking about 02:15:48 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:15:49 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:15:54 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:15:55 JOIN DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger has joined Team Demon Light. 02:15:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:16:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi Demi 02:16:02 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: hi 02:16:16 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi 02:16:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Hi 02:16:41 CHAT DemisionalDarkAngelCatgirlBlogger: my hands hurt from the cold and catching a netball in the morning for P.E 02:16:54 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi 02:17:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 5 of 50 comments. Show more CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT CHAT South Ferry SouthFerry8451 CHAT WHomst'd've'yaint'les CHAT is the crush CHAT CHAT 47 seconds ago 02:17:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He brought that shit to Quotev. Lmao 02:17:41 CHAT South Ferry: Ayy, you use Whomst. 02:17:47 CHAT South Ferry: Ayy, I blew cool from AC. 02:17:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NO. 02:17:59 CHAT South Ferry: NO 02:18:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: STOP QUOTING HUMBLE 02:18:07 CHAT South Ferry: I did not mean to! 02:18:08 CHAT Qstlijku: wtf 02:18:25 CBOT SlendyBot: An error occurred. Reverting logs to a non-broken state... 02:18:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh that's from Humble? 02:18:27 CHAT Qstlijku: I didn't know that 02:18:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why do I know the lyrics to Humble? Smh. 02:18:45 CHAT South Ferry: Cause you listen to it every day :) 02:20:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: So? Lol. 02:20:23 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:20:25 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:20:28 CHAT Qstlijku: !on 02:20:29 CBOT SlendyBot: Already up and running! 02:20:30 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:20:32 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:20:58 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mess 02:21:08 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:21:09 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:21:10 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:21:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:21:19 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 55 messages logged. 02:21:25 CHAT Qstlijku: !restart 02:21:50 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Mess 02:21:50 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:21:51 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:21:51 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:21:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:21:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 55 messages logged. 02:21:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:21:51 CHAT Qstlijku: Finally Slendy's faster :) 02:21:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Restarting... 02:21:52 CHAT Messenger Deception: test 02:22:34 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:22:37 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:22:41 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 02:22:43 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 02:22:46 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:22:50 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:22:56 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 8 messages logged. 02:23:19 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:22 CHAT Brown Eevee CHAT Is Mr.Know it spamming log in and log off 02:24:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South Ferry SouthFerry8451 CHAT Seems someone made GIFS for whomst'd've sent you. 02:24:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: omg hes doing it again!!!!! 02:24:53 JOIN DB511611 has joined Team Demon Light. 02:26:23 CHAT Messenger Deception: whose Moonwish Łõvë 02:26:29 CHAT Qstlijku: idk 02:26:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: they left this post for me https://www.quotev.com/NightcoreAnimeNeko/activity/430638967 02:27:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://www.quotev.com/MissStarPop/activity/430893272 read the comments. Lol. 02:27:45 CHAT Qstlijku: That's a song @Mess 02:27:52 CHAT Qstlijku: Did you recognize it? :P 02:28:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What song? 02:28:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: the name of the user rings a bell and no i don't know the song 02:28:40 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Whomst is this song by? 02:28:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: me 02:29:04 CHAT Qstlijku: Fifth Harmony 02:29:10 CHAT Qstlijku: That's My Girl is the title 02:29:34 CHAT Messenger Deception: ok 02:29:35 CHAT Qstlijku: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=sY3rIlrTTh8 02:30:19 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:29 CHAT Hunter Heinkel CHAT Satan is mine CHAT 9:29 CHAT Luciferius Satanas CHAT Hi 02:30:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South, look at Quotev. Lmao. 02:31:11 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 02:31:14 CHAT Qstlijku: That's an odd name 02:31:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Man Son You 02:31:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I saw them the other day. 02:31:41 CHAT Qstlijku: Same 02:31:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Reminds me of something West would pick, tbh. 02:32:00 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I am proud of what I did :3 02:32:01 CHAT Qstlijku: wb Amanda 02:32:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Maybe 02:32:07 CHAT Qstlijku: What did you do? 02:32:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Yeah, what Amanda? >:) 02:32:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I doubt its him. It just sounds like something he'd pick. 02:32:31 CHAT Qstlijku: They've been on here for a year 02:32:34 CHAT Qstlijku: Yeah 02:32:40 CHAT Qstlijku: What about that REDNECK ANGLER account? 02:32:47 CHAT Qstlijku: Was that confirmed to be him? 02:33:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. It never showed up again after BBs attacked CC though. 02:33:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pP9ZT52Gnuc 02:33:20 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:33:21 CHAT NeoBranwen711: id hire him 02:33:22 CHAT Qstlijku: It's banned here though 02:33:27 CHAT Qstlijku: Who @Neo? 02:33:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: well 02:33:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's bad that we have gotten to the point we don't even need to say his name that we just sai him and we all know who we are talking about 02:33:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: heres a possibility q 02:33:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: maybe 02:33:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: click the link 02:34:41 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Goodnight everyone 02:34:56 CHAT Chase McFly: Night Mandie 02:35:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Night, Amnda. 02:35:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *Amanda*. 02:37:13 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Belle 02:37:21 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!! CHAT /me tackle hugs. 02:37:28 CHAT Belle hugs forever: /me hugs back 02:37:40 CHAT Belle hugs forever: I forgot I was here for the millionth damn time 02:39:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brown Eevee: CHAT hi.....korra 02:39:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: wtf? 02:41:17 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:41:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I've never even seen that person before. 02:41:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this is a bit strange im sure 02:41:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: but 02:41:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what hes doing there 02:41:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is saying 02:41:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: "hi" 02:41:52 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its a form of greeting 02:41:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Why the "......: 02:42:18 CHAT South Ferry: Let's discuss Graham's Number. 02:42:28 CHAT NeoBranwen711: DB 02:42:29 CHAT NeoBranwen711: DB DB 02:44:04 CHAT Qstlijku: User:Addie Bradley 02:44:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra DDM 02:44:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: now you're just posting addie's profile 02:44:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: when are you gonna start just randomly going 02:44:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ADDIE BRADLEY 02:44:56 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 02:45:03 CHAT Qstlijku: I was lazy linking 02:45:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: TEST 02:45:20 CHAT South Ferry: PASSED. 02:45:24 CHAT Qstlijku: Linked her thread to someone in PM 02:45:29 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, Creepypastafangirl199. 02:45:29 CHAT South Ferry: 1999. 02:45:58 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:46:15 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome, RIck Sanhez. 02:46:37 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Rick. (wave) 02:47:52 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:46 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT testing idiots CHAT 9:47 CHAT NeoBranwen711 CHAT rude CHAT 9:47 CHAT Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin CHAT Your idiotest starts nwo CHAT *now 02:48:13 CHAT NeoBranwen711: great start 02:48:51 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im gonna be like q 02:48:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and send messages from another chat 02:48:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: except ALL MY FUCING CHATS ARE DEAD 02:49:31 CHAT Messenger Deception: DID KORRA TELL YOU WHAT I TOLD HIM ON DISCORD 02:49:48 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Random question. Who has a step mum 02:49:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Brown evvee is Brawl. 02:49:55 CHAT Messenger Deception: ^^^ 02:50:00 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oh no 02:50:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: another brawl 02:50:09 CHAT NeoBranwen711: guess we gotta 02:50:12 CHAT Qstlijku: What? 02:50:12 CHAT NeoBranwen711: SETTLE IT IN SMASH 02:50:15 CHAT Qstlijku: They're actually a sock? 02:50:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah no shit 02:50:27 CHAT NeoBranwen711: that's what it means 02:50:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: when korra says 02:50:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes Q 02:50:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: "Brown evvee is Brawl" 02:50:59 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 02:51:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: BELLE DDM ASAP OMG 02:51:02 CHAT Qstlijku: Did he PM you? 02:51:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: he told me he wasn't going to be Brawl anymore that he is Eevee now (He said that the lasttime we talked) 02:51:32 CHAT Qstlijku: Ohh 02:51:33 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i missread as BELLE DOM 02:51:35 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and had some 02:51:36 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thoughts 02:55:46 CHAT Qstlijku: Korra 02:55:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q 02:55:53 CHAT Qstlijku: What's this with Iris? 02:56:00 CHAT Qstlijku: She asked me about your wiki 02:56:12 CHAT Qstlijku: 9:55 CHAT Enchanted Iris CHAT do you know Korra's wikia he wanted to link me the block log CHAT to show me all the socks of west 02:56:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was trying to show her the block log, but it won't let me link it. 02:56:29 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:56:39 CHAT Qstlijku: On the Jane the Killer wiki? 02:56:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Here 02:56:45 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh 02:57:09 CHAT Qstlijku: How did it not let you link it? 02:57:11 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 02:57:12 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 02:57:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:57:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:57:26 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 13 messages logged. 02:57:43 CHAT Qstlijku: Well I gotta go 02:57:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Like it won't let me copy and paste links for some reason. :/ 02:58:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I will. 02:58:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !on 02:58:44 CBOT SlendyBot: Already up and running! 02:58:47 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 02:58:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 02:58:49 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:58:52 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 02:58:55 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 6 messages logged. 02:58:56 CHAT Qstlijku: Oops 03:00:09 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Qstlijku -- 03:00:18 CHAT South Ferry: Kickked by Qstijku for a crime he did not commit. 03:00:36 CHAT South Ferry: Now Man Son You is on UTRP 03:00:49 JOIN Downtown Freezy has joined Team Demon Light. 03:01:09 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Hello 03:01:17 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Freezy. 03:01:26 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi South's Twin Brother. 03:01:27 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Who is 03:01:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Man Son You 03:02:35 CHAT Chase McFly: You are South's twin @Freezy 03:02:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: That is incorrect 03:03:00 CHAT Chase McFly: Virtual twin 03:03:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: I am 1 year younger than him, not to mention a different ethnicity and nationality 03:03:13 CHAT Chase McFly: You two act IDENTICAL 03:03:15 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Lies 03:03:19 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Who'd be my virtual twin? 03:03:24 CHAT Chase McFly: That makes you twins 03:04:46 CHAT South Ferry: Grrrrrrrrs like a Cat and tells people to Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 03:04:53 CHAT Messenger Deception: no? 03:05:04 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Though I'm most compared to Brick in how I act 03:05:04 CHAT Chase McFly: Korra, your virtual twin could be Q because you sound identical talking through Slendy aand you use identical speech 03:05:04 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 03:05:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: he is my brother we are the same age 03:05:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: AND NO Q can't be Korra's brother 03:05:30 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Q is Korra's twin. 03:05:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Oh sorry 03:05:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE CAN'T BE YOUR SISTER THEN. 03:05:36 CHAT Chase McFly: Let's say he isn't 03:06:04 CHAT Chase McFly: I'd say Mess and Amanda are twins 03:06:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: why? 03:06:33 CHAT Chase McFly: You guys have identical personalities 03:06:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: i'm older hotter smarter and funner then Amanda lolol 03:06:43 CHAT South Ferry: Ah 03:06:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b None of you are virtual twins. Me and South Ferry are not virtual twins. We were both made into what we are today by a third user. 03:06:58 CHAT Chase McFly: What user? 03:07:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b This third user is known as... 03:07:01 CHAT Chase McFly: GTg bye 03:07:02 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, a third user. 03:07:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Gaomon 03:07:09 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, Gaomon332. 03:07:12 CHAT South Ferry: However, this is all false. 03:07:16 CHAT Messenger Deception: bye Chase 03:07:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b No it is not, South Ferry 03:07:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: It is time for... The Trial of South Ferry 03:07:45 CHAT South Ferry: SCP-735: South Ferry. Object Class:Euclid 03:07:53 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Wait 03:07:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b South Ferry, what do you have to say for yourself? 03:08:02 CHAT Belle hugs forever: south has a TWIN!?!?!? 03:08:12 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Please tell the court, South 03:08:26 CHAT South Ferry: SCP-735 is the apparent user "South Ferry", who left FNAFF Wiki on September 2, 2015. 03:08:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: yes, Freezy. 03:08:50 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Omg do they talk the same!?!?!?! 03:09:00 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Mister Ferry. Get back on topic or I will be forced to remove you without a trial. 03:09:10 CHAT South Ferry: WHat is this trial? 03:09:29 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b You are being charged for the murder of Emyrald 03:09:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. Damn. 03:09:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Belle, they do. 03:09:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b What say you in your defense? 03:09:46 CHAT Belle hugs forever: O.O 03:09:51 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 03:10:00 CHAT South Ferry: I believe that I was falsely accused of a crime I did not commit. 03:10:04 JOIN Mendes2 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:10:11 CHAT South Ferry: I did not murder Emyrald. 03:10:27 CHAT South Ferry: The hell are we readin', "To Kill a Neko"? 03:10:42 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b That is not what the witnesses say. They say you murdered her after she spoke out about your... previous crime 03:10:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Damn. 03:10:54 CHAT Mendes2: O/ 03:11:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Everyone, vote guilty or innocent 03:11:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: b Guilty. 03:11:36 CHAT South Ferry: The fuck is this, Salem in 1692 type a shit 03:11:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. 03:11:50 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Order in the courtroom 03:12:02 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 03:12:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b You're wearing my patience thin, South Ferry. 03:12:03 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 62 messages logged. 03:12:10 CHAT South Ferry: Or is this some, idk, 1933 Alabama America or something 03:14:06 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b SOUTH FERRY 03:14:26 CHAT South Ferry: Maaaan, is this Judge Freezy or Judge Downtown IshElite? 03:14:39 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b Ishimura Elite was one of the witnesses 03:14:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You're not home? 03:14:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b And he is a very respected member of society 03:15:10 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 03:15:12 CHAT Mendes2: O/ mess 03:15:12 CHAT Mendes2: o/ mcr 03:15:17 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: O/ 03:15:48 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b YOU CANNOT DO SO 03:15:50 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: b why are you talking like this 03:16:00 CHAT South Ferry: bBecause it is FANON. 03:16:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: maybe its because i have windows vista 03:16:57 CHAT NeoBranwen711: in 2017 03:17:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b FOUR MINUTES 03:17:42 CHAT South Ferry: O Damn it Al! 03:17:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you think it hadnt 03:17:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: crossed my mind 03:17:42 CHAT NeoBranwen711: south 03:17:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: that i should update 03:17:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you think 03:17:54 CHAT South Ferry: Or should I say, O DAMN. it All? 03:17:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: im sitting here 03:17:58 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Neo. 03:17:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: knowing vista is shit 03:17:58 CHAT NeoBranwen711: and 03:17:58 CHAT South Ferry: /me eyes begin to water. 03:18:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: not trying to fix it 03:18:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i dont fucking 03:18:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: know how 03:18:03 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES HARD AND SCREMS. 03:18:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: to windows 7 03:18:03 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok 03:18:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: DON"T SCREAM! 03:18:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: if you can fucking 03:18:08 CHAT NeoBranwen711: tell me 03:18:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol 03:18:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: instead of 03:18:17 CHAT NeoBranwen711: fukin 03:18:37 CHAT NeoBranwen711: DOH WELL U SHULD GET WINDOWS 7 03:18:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Sad 03:18:49 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b THREE MINUTES 03:18:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what the fuck are you doing 03:18:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b The verdict does not look good so far 03:18:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what are you counting down four 03:18:54 CHAT NeoBranwen711: south is innocent 03:18:54 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b South Ferry 03:18:54 CHAT South Ferry: Maaaan, Im up out dis bitch, I am leavin' this courtroom. 03:18:56 CHAT South Ferry: I got 2-1 vote, I'm out. 03:19:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: NeoSouth :P 03:19:10 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b A VOTE FOR INNO 03:19:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Arrest him!!!! 03:19:25 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b SOUTH FERRY WILL SURVIVE IF THERE IS ONE MORE VOTE 03:19:25 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I'll just let myself out 03:19:26 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b ONE MINUTE 03:19:26 CHAT South Ferry: We already have two, so I am out. 03:19:30 CHAT NeoBranwen711: what the fuck did south even do 03:19:31 CHAT South Ferry: /me FLIES away. 03:19:35 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b YOU WILL STAY 03:19:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: South murdered someone. 03:19:53 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b A VERDICT HAS BEEN REACHED 03:19:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What the actual fuck? 03:19:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: its 2 minutes 03:19:53 CHAT NeoBranwen711: actually 03:19:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He FLEW away. 03:19:56 CHAT NeoBranwen711: ok now 03:19:56 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b SOUTH FERRY 03:19:57 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b IS 03:19:59 CHAT NeoBranwen711: learn how to count 03:20:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: you cant do shit 03:20:01 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b GUILTY 03:20:03 CHAT Downtown Freezy: http://prntscr.com/g0srwt 03:20:04 CHAT NeoBranwen711: OBJECTION 03:20:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: /me slams gavel 03:20:37 CHAT Downtown Freezy: http://prntscr.com/g0srwt 03:20:41 CHAT South Ferry: Nah, I'm out. 03:20:41 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 03:20:43 CHAT Downtown Freezy: b SOUTH FERRY IS DEAD 03:21:02 CHAT Downtown Freezy: psst, ferry, i replaced you with a decoy 03:21:02 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hes too smol 03:21:05 CHAT South Ferry: Ah, I am out. 03:21:05 CHAT Downtown Freezy: leave the country ferry 03:21:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Neo? 03:22:15 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I also want a color, can it be blue and black and be in a regular font 03:22:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i want a dark purple 03:22:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: in 03:22:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: comic sans 03:22:15 CHAT NeoBranwen711: i thought maybe 03:22:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: pink neo CHAT white branwen CHAT brown 711 03:22:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: would white would blend in 03:22:25 CHAT NeoBranwen711: so i cant be neopolitan color ;c 03:23:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: So black and blue in jazz script 03:23:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: IDK how to do mulit-colors. 03:23:10 CHAT NeoBranwen711: yeah i 03:23:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: definitely missread that 03:23:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: well what the fuck 03:23:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: is souths name 03:23:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: korra 03:23:24 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Okay then just blue 03:23:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Someone else did that. 03:23:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: get them on the phone 03:23:40 CHAT NeoBranwen711: NOW 03:23:42 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Blue in jazz script please :) 03:23:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Sure. I'll get to work on both. 03:24:01 CHAT NeoBranwen711: thx 03:24:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No prob. 03:24:31 CHAT NeoBranwen711: now when i become mod ill already have a fancy name 03:24:40 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Thank you :^) 03:25:44 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oi 03:25:46 CHAT NeoBranwen711: oi guys 03:25:48 CHAT NeoBranwen711: wanna play 03:25:49 CHAT NeoBranwen711: CAH? 03:30:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Is it done yet? 03:34:47 CHAT Messenger Deception: Messenger - Today at 10:28 PM CHAT wb and ok CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 10:30 PM CHAT Ill be back home on Tuesday CHAT Messenger - Today at 10:30 PM CHAT ok CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 10:30 PM CHAT So then ill have some better interner CHAT But until then, airport and hotel wifi CHAT And 12 hour difference CHAT Messenger - Today at 10:32 PM CHAT ok CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 10:33 PM CHAT STOP OK-ING ME CHAT Messenger - Today at 10:33 PM CHAT ok CHAT Mendes2 - Today at 10:33 PM CHAT NO CHAT NO OK CHAT Messenger - Today at 10:34 PM CHAT OK 03:38:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 03:38:36 CHAT Messenger Deception: kik 03:38:46 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Kik means? 03:39:05 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I think kik is a social media 03:39:22 CHAT DB511611: kik is a messaging app 03:43:30 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Yeah 03:44:15 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I did your names. 03:46:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol we both have blue 03:48:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 03:50:08 JOIN NeoBranwen711 has joined Team Demon Light. 03:50:18 CHAT NeoBranwen711: this is team 10 bitch 03:50:20 CHAT NeoBranwen711: holy flip 03:50:22 CHAT NeoBranwen711: hes blue 04:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: ALL SHE SAID WAS STOP. WHAT THE HELL IS HE GOING ON ABOUT?! 04:15:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: HarperBot V40 is online! 04:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!! 04:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs Belle. 04:15:49 CHAT DB511611: QUIT FUCKING SCREAMING OW MY EARS HURT SO BAAAD 04:15:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://titanicfan.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147 Here's another thread where he fights with himself. 04:15:49 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: HarperBot V40 is online! 04:15:50 CHAT NeoBranwen711: how did you actually find this 04:15:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: One second he is like: "Please respond." 04:15:50 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: the next second he is like "Yes it is I WANT TO KNOW! Maybe not CUZ I AM QSTLIJKUS PERSONAL ENEMY" 04:15:50 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 04:15:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Q found it, Neo. 04:16:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Princess Chey14 is his ex GF. 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: And then South left? 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: How long have you been here Mess? 12:56:21 CHAT Chase McFly: I don't see him here 12:56:21 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi James 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: Qvixie just joined CC chat 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: She likes to sit in chat all day and not say anything 12:56:21 CHAT Jamesb1: Helloooooo 12:56:21 CHAT Messenger Deception: i have been here for about 5 minutes 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: ok 12:56:21 CHAT Qstlijku: 7:54 CHAT Qstlijku CHAT Hi Qvixie CHAT 7:55 CHAT Devries Macy 16 CHAT Lol your twinsie. 12:56:23 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 12:56:26 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 12:56:28 CHAT Jamesb1: I have been here for aboot 1 minute 12:56:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Falco 12:56:40 CHAT Jamesb1: Wb falco 12:56:42 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 13:16:04 CHAT Belle hugs forever: ���� 13:16:04 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:16:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: JAMIE 13:16:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: JAMIE 13:16:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: JAMIE 13:16:14 CHAT Chase McFly: 007 are you okay? 13:16:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: JAMIE 13:16:16 CHAT Jamesb1: MESSENGER! 13:16:20 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 13:20:51 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 13:20:52 CHAT Jamesb1: Wb q 13:21:05 CHAT Jamesb1: !speak james is amazing 13:21:06 CBOT SlendyBot: james is amazing 13:21:10 CHAT Jamesb1: :) 13:21:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: Belle i told everyone what a Taco sister was can you do it this time 13:22:04 CHAT Jamesb1: A sister made of tacos? 13:23:00 CHAT Messenger Deception: BISTSODSGL 13:23:11 CHAT Chase McFly: What? 13:23:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: Belle knows 13:24:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: it's the Taco Sister code 13:25:56 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 13:25:57 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:39:56 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:40:03 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 14:40:04 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: Messenger Deception. 14:40:05 CBOT SlendyBot: A BOT CAN HAVE A BREAK YOU KNOW 14:40:17 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 14:40:18 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 14:40:19 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 14:40:20 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 14:40:32 CHAT HearthRaven: /me peeks out of her box 14:40:38 CHAT HearthRaven: Can I come out yet? 14:41:09 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 14:41:10 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 14:41:13 CHAT Qstlijku: !restart 15:22:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: Oh father CHAT Please father CHAT I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go CHAT Oh father CHAT Please father CHAT Oh father CHAT Please father CHAT Put the bottle down for the love of a daughter CHAT For the love of a daughte 15:22:11 CBOT SlendyBot: :/ 15:22:11 CBOT SlendyBot: All the flood is making me lag. 15:22:11 CHAT Ink dismay: You better take your time CHAT You better take it slow CHAT Cause when you seek the one CHAT There's nothing left to show 15:22:11 CHAT South Ferry: /me CRIES VERY HARD 15:22:11 CHAT Messenger Deception: i busted out laughing when Slendy made that face and chocked on my popcorn 15:22:11 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: XD 15:22:11 CHAT HearthRaven: o/ Korra 15:22:11 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: cockcorn im mean popkorn 15:22:11 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 15:22:12 CHAT Ink dismay: You've got me shaking from the way you're talking CHAT My heart is breaking but there's no use crying CHAT What a cyanide surprise you have left for my eyes CHAT If I had common sense I'd cut myself or curl up and die CHAT CHAT Sticks and stones could break my bones CHAT But anything you say will only fuel my lungs CHAT CHAT Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts CHAT If this is love I don't wanna be loved CHAT You pollute the room with a filthy tongue CHAT Watch me choke it down so I can throw it up CHAT CHAT Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts CHAT If this is love I don't wanna be hanging by the neck CHAT Before an audience of death 15:22:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Guys, stop flooding chat. 15:22:30 CHAT Mendes2: O/ korra 15:22:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) Mendes and Hearth. 15:22:43 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 15:23:01 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 15:23:03 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 15:23:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: (wave) Q. 15:23:05 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 15:23:06 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 15:23:09 CHAT Qstlijku: I'm back now 15:23:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi, Back. 15:23:15 CHAT Ink dismay: You could be the corpse and I could be the killer CHAT If I could be the devil, you could be the sinner CHAT You could be the drugs and I could be the dealer CHAT Everything you say is like music to my ears 15:23:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 15 messages logged. 15:23:16 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: /me *wants to hug Q* 15:24:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Belle? 15:24:24 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 15:24:55 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: bruh I misspelt ok? im not awake tody 15:25:15 CHAT Ink dismay: *today 15:25:21 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: mess pm 15:25:51 CHAT Messenger Deception: Marion it's clear that wasn't a mistake it was in the same thing has where you 'fixed' it 15:26:00 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ok? 15:26:14 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: pm mess 15:26:31 CHAT Chase McFly: Shakespeare needs to learn to say "rooster" 15:26:39 CHAT Chase McFly: XD' 15:27:23 CHAT HearthRaven: I just added song lyrics to my profile 15:27:48 CHAT HearthRaven: 'Cause I can 15:27:59 CHAT Ink dismay: i did that a week ago 15:28:09 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: i quit 15:28:19 CHAT Ink dismay: but its on my main profile 15:28:24 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: pffft 15:28:35 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: You quit what 15:28:37 CHAT Mendes2: I added 1 song lyric to my profile before lol 15:28:45 CHAT Mendes2: but no one knows what song 15:28:52 CHAT Ink dismay: nope 15:28:58 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: @falco i put tht in he wrong chst lol 15:29:25 CHAT HearthRaven: Some of you will probably recognize the song on my profile 15:30:06 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: pm MEss 15:30:21 CHAT HearthRaven: I gtg 15:30:23 CHAT HearthRaven: Bye all 15:30:24 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: nuu 15:30:25 CHAT Chase McFly: Bye 15:30:26 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: raven 15:30:45 CHAT HearthRaven: I'll be back marion 15:30:48 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ok 15:30:52 CHAT HearthRaven: bye 15:31:15 CHAT Mendes2: O/ health 15:31:31 CHAT Ink dismay: my nose hurts 15:31:35 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye Hearth 15:32:00 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: why ink? 15:32:53 CHAT South Ferry: Poor, poor Ink. 15:32:53 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 15:32:54 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 15:32:55 CHAT Ink dismay: i banged it on my desk 15:33:00 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 15:33:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !info 15:33:08 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9: Commands are found here. Swear checking: disabled. Commands: enabled. Operator: TheKorraFanatic. 15:33:34 CHAT Qstlijku: I gotta go 15:33:36 CHAT Qstlijku: Bye everyone 15:33:43 CHAT South Ferry: Farewell. 15:33:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Bye, Q. (wave) 15:33:49 CHAT Ink dismay: ++ 15:33:50 CHAT Ink dismay: + 15:34:21 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: Rip inks nose 15:35:08 CHAT Ink dismay: i got mad playing doom and hit my nose on my desk] 15:35:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Korra 15:35:56 CHAT Chase McFly: How did I just not see you until now? 15:35:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Lol 15:38:02 JOIN Stanjeff123 has joined Team Demon Light. 15:39:13 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: guys im playing "hello Neighbor! 15:39:25 CHAT Mendes2: Okay 15:39:45 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: i threw a chair at the window XD 15:39:47 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hes mad! 15:40:44 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 15:40:45 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 15:40:53 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 0 leaves, and 17 messages logged. 15:43:37 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi 15:44:35 CHAT Chase McFly: Wb Belle' 15:44:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi Stan' 15:44:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:44:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: /me tackle hugs. 15:44:55 CHAT Chase McFly: /me hugs Belle' 15:45:44 CHAT South Ferry: /m hugs forever. 15:45:48 CHAT Stanjeff123: Hi 15:46:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: BITCH DDM @BELLE 15:47:18 CHAT Stanjeff123: 0____0 15:48:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: OHH Q you are Korra's virtual twin. 15:51:01 CHAT South Ferry: Sad. 15:56:50 CHAT Chase McFly: Not really 15:56:53 CHAT Chase McFly: @South 15:57:14 CHAT Chase McFly: WB Belle 15:58:11 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Hi hi 15:58:51 CHAT Mendes2: O/ belle 16:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Say Quotev, not Q! 16:22:17 CHAT Qstlijku: Oh Q meaning Quotev right? 16:22:17 CHAT Qstlijku: ^ 16:22:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: yes lol 16:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Amanda, you're a yandere. 16:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Remember what you sent WANK? 16:22:17 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: anyone played "Hello Neighbor?" 16:22:17 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Yeah but in my defense I had ever right to do that 16:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: True. 16:22:17 CHAT Messenger Deception: so there's actually 4 (But i don't think i'm yandere they said i'm half lol) 16:22:23 CBOT SlendyBot: SlendyBot v1.9 is online! 16:22:24 CHAT Messenger Deception: Amanda i heard about that before i met you i was actually scared to met you lolol 16:22:24 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I watched let's play videos of hello neighbor that dude is so creepy 16:23:01 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Okay, 16:23:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: if Amanda thinks something is creepy, it must be creepy af. 16:23:20 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: That's only when you get on my bad side... Too be honest I didn't even know I could get that upset 16:23:52 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I can't blame you. 16:23:55 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: @amanda 16:24:02 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: i plyed it tday 16:24:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But sadly, heated responses feed trolls. 16:24:13 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: and i broke the window with a lkawnmower 16:25:10 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: RIP window 16:25:29 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: XD he ran quick!! 16:25:43 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=stV-zed5nYM 16:25:45 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: and so i run and he stops and does stretches in the middle of the road 16:26:09 CHAT Messenger Deception: AMANDA 16:26:16 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: MESS 16:26:23 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 16:26:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: MCR. 16:26:41 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Im getting a haircut today 16:26:45 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi o/ 16:26:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey MCR 16:27:01 CHAT Messenger Deception: I UPDATED CHAPTER 3 OF BROKEN DREAMS YOU HAVE TO WRITE CHAPTER 4 NOW BUT SAVE THE DRAFT DON'T PUBISH BEFORE I READ IT AND STUFF OK? 16:27:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Im finally going to look like a boy lmao xD 16:27:19 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: ?????!?!!! 16:27:21 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: OKAY 16:27:28 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: MESS WHY U SCREAMING MY EARS HURT!! 16:27:32 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: @Marion !?!? 16:27:41 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Damn my arms still hurt from yesterday 16:28:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Gtg 16:28:07 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Brb 16:28:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK 16:28:32 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: @orange 16:30:13 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Hey Mess you know that chapter 3 is all copied and paste the same thing twice right? 16:30:44 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: Am I the only one who noticed that or did someone else notice it but didn't say anything 16:31:42 JOIN Nicksessor has joined Team Demon Light. 16:31:58 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Hey Nick 16:32:13 CHAT Nicksessor: Hi 16:33:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:588784 read that. 16:33:20 CHAT Messenger Deception: i didn't see that? 16:33:25 CHAT Messenger Deception: fix it 16:34:12 CHAT Messenger Deception: WAIT AMANDA she had a nightmares where she was reliving what happened is that what you meant? 16:35:52 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: hmm 16:36:16 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Did anyone read what I linked? 16:37:22 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: i did 16:37:30 CHAT Qstlijku: I glanced at it 16:37:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Ah. 16:38:04 CHAT Qstlijku: !test 16:38:05 CBOT SlendyBot: ʇsǝʇ¡ 16:38:07 CHAT Qstlijku: !log 16:38:08 CBOT SlendyBot: Logging... 16:38:15 CBOT SlendyBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 11 messages logged. 16:41:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: WB, Amanda. 16:41:40 CHAT Messenger Deception: i didn't see that? CHAT fix it CHAT WAIT AMANDA she had a nightmares where she was reliving what happened is that what you meant? 16:41:40 CHAT Chase McFly: Yo Manda 16:42:36 CHAT Belle hugs forever: Fuck discord won't work 16:42:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh. 16:42:48 CHAT Messenger Deception: can i make a page with the story of what Kaz did to Xeren 16:47:05 CHAT Messenger Deception: actually i have another idea 16:47:18 CHAT Chase McFly: What is it? 16:48:47 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: My tablet refreshed cause it hates me 16:48:57 CHAT Messenger Deception: we need to make characters for back did we only have Kaz Heater Xeren and [Q and everyone can you all help us think of characters that would have been there when Kaz betrayed Xeren then with those characters we can RP that part on TDL server (You can help make charaters without having to RP) [16:50:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: well? 16:51:01 CHAT MarionAndAnti0126: cool! 16:51:02 CHAT Chase McFly: Hmm.. 16:51:35 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I HAVE THE BEST PLAN TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER IN YANDERE SIMULATOR NOW!!!! X3 16:51:50 CHAT Amanda Heart 15713: I WAS JUST WRITING STUFF AND THROUGH ABOUT THAT 16:52:08 CHAT Chase McFly: Well, let's remember Kaz got Xeren to murder the mother of Harrison and Piercy, while their father was shipwrecked and saved Bella's life, later Bella was adopted by Gabriel... 2016 04 23